Unexpected Love
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: AU. Three siblings used to the fortune and fame of Hollywood are torn away from their lives and forced to move to Tree Hill. What happens when they meet the Scott's? More Info Inside. BRUCAS, NALEY, JEYTON
1. Jagelski Triplets

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first story on fanfiction. So be nice but also be truthful in your reveiws. Lols. Okay, so I'm going to go with something different in my story. It's going to have some of the old season's episode's but it's a completly AU fanfiction. No, this is not based on season 5 because I'm starting my story off to have a histroy I created. **

**Summary- The Jagelski Triplets are beautiful, rich, and famous. They have it everything they could ever wish for. But what happens when their father forces them to move to Tree Hill to calm down their crazy lives. Their not to happy about it at first and complain the whole way there. But like their father said it's a new start for them. But then they meet the Scott Clan and everything goes awry from there. Friendships are formed. Fights breakout. Romance is found. And hearts are broken. Their lives get out of control and more crazier than when they were in the spot light. Very different from anything you've ever read before.**

* * *

It was cold and gloomy. The rain had stopped hours ago. The usual busy streets were deserted and the neighborhood remained quiet. And houses dark and no lights seemed to be on or working in the house. Anybody, who passed would think it was a deserted neighborhood but however if you would pass by one house you would discover it was indeed not. There stood a girl about seventeen dressed in a red and white cheerleading uniform that barely covered her body. Her long dark brown hair was up in a ponytail. And her hazel green eyes were dark. She wore a grim expression. But one look at the girl you could tell she was special.

She groaned in frustration as she wiggled the doorknob to her house. She had forgotten her key at home for the second time that week and it didn't help that her brother had left her at the school. She let out a small yell and started to knock on the door. No answer came and she started to knock harder. Slamming her fists into the red wooden door. Finally, the knob started to jiggle and it opened to reveal a boy about seventeen as well with raven hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee. He wiped his eyes of sleep and looked down at the person who interrupted his peaceful nap.

"Nathan!" Brooke Jagleski yelled as she launched into her brother's arms; clutching him tightly to her.

"Hey Brooke. Glad to see you missed me." Nathan Jagleski chuckled as he laid a kiss on top of his sister's head and hugged her tightly as well.

"Of course I missed you. You left me with the intolerable brother Jake." Brooke said as she walked into the house and crossed her arms across her chest and glanced at Nathan with mean eyes.

"Sorry." Nathan shrugged and put up his hands. A that moment a boy with dark brown hair that had just been cut and large brow eyes came in stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. He looked seventeen as well and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Did I hear my name?" Jake Jagleski asked as he took the last bite of his sandwich. Brooke gave her other brother a disgusted look as she saw the contents in her mouth.

"Ewww.Close your mouth Jake." Brooke said as she hit her brother on his chest and walked past him to her room.

The Jagleski triplets were the most powerful siblings in Los Angeles. Their father Keith Jagleski was the owner of his own chain of hotels that he inherited when his father Edward Jagleski handed down to him when he retired. He was popular with all teenagers because the hotels were very modern day friendly. Kids of all ages were allowed to hang around the hotel even if they weren't staying in the hotel. And Keith even went as far as opening a teen nightclub in all the hotels. Which made him loved even more. Many people wished they were the Jagleski triplets.

Nathan Jagleski was the oldest of the three kids and he was by far the heartbreaker. He was handsome in a tall, dark, and handsome type of way. He could win over any girl with a few words and the infamous Jagleski smirk that girls swooned over. He was captain of the basketball team at the kids' private school _Pacific Academy. _He was never too serious with girls and he got bored easily. He usually kept with a girl for only about a week before they got cut loose. And that was usually if he really liked them. The only girl he ever came close to respecting was his little sister. Brooke Jagleski. It was no secret that if you broke Brooke's heart Nathan would break your face. He was very protective of his little sister and usually tried to scare away any guy that was in a ten-foot radius of her. He was very close to both his siblings and he had no problem admitting that they were his best friends.

Jake Jagleski was the middle child and by the most responsible of the three siblings. He was handsome in that mysterious can't put your finger on it way. He was more respectful of girls but like Nathan all he had to do was flash his smile to get girls. But Jake wasn't really interested in being relationships or anything like that. He only had three things on his mind all the time and that was school, basketball, and Brooke. He was the smartest out of the three also and he took his studies seriously. He loved to play the guitar but he was more a fan of basketball. He was co-captain at their school. And he took the sport seriously as well. But the one thing that he took seriously to all extremes was his little sister. Like Nathan Jake would beat anybodies ass if they touched his sister. She was no doubt the Jagleski families pride and joy since she was the only girl. Jake loved both his brother and sister and they were both his best friends.

Brooke Jagleski was the youngest of the Jagleski clan and she was by far the wildest. With her gorgeous smile and mesmerizing eyes she could have any guy she wanted. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and party girl of their school. When it came to boys she was all about fun and nothing more. She was afraid if getting her heartbroken and she would sometimes drown her sorrows in alcohol. She even fell into the party group of Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan, and Nicole Richie at one point but her brothers and her father quickly pulled her out of that. The one thing Brooke actually committed to was dancing. She loved to dance and it helped her clear her mind. Her best friends were Jake, Nathan and her father because those were the only people she actually trusted with her life. Even if they were over protective of her at times. She loved them and knew they were only looking out for her well-being.

"So, what are you doing home so late?" Nathan asked as he followed his sister into her room. His big brother senses kicking in.

"It's like only 5:30 Nate. What are you talking about coming home late?" Brooke asked as she gave him a smug smile and hopped on her bed. She placed her hands behind her head and looked up at him as he stood in the doorway.

"I mean weren't you just at cheer practice? That ends at 4:45." Nathan said as he crossed his arms across his muscular chest and looked over at her.

"Yeah but I had to work on some cheers with Millicent after school and Jake left me because he would apparently get to bored watching us work on cheers so he left me and I had to hitch a ride from Amelia who was working on student council stuff." Brooke said referring to her other two best friends. Millicent Charles and Amelia Gold along with Lindsay Strauss who had moved to California five years ago but Brooke had hit it off with her instantly. They had been her best friend's since they were four but Brooke didn't trust them as much as she trusted her two brothers and father.

"Why did you have to hitch a ride with Amelia? Couldn't Millicent just have brought you home?" Nathan asked as he cocked his head to the side and looked at his little sister confused.

"No. Millie's mom had to come pick her up and bring her to the doctors so I had to wait until Amelia was done in the office so she could drive me home." Brooke answered, as she shook her head no.

"Okay." Nathan said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"So how was your trip?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her nails.

"Do you really want to know? I mean you keep looking at your nails." Nathan chuckled. Brooke looked up at him and nodded.

"Come here." She said as she patted the bed next to her. Nathan did as he was told and sat down next to his sister. "Tell me about Arizona." Brooke said as she laid her head on her pillow.

"It was okay. I mean their basketball program wasn't as good as everybody was saying it was." Nathan answered. He had just come back from a two-week basketball camp early.

"Sucks wieners." Brooke whispered.

"Awww man we started the family moment without me!" Jake complained as he poked his head in the room.

"Come here homo boy." Brooke laughed as she opened her arms for her other brother. Jake shot her a hurtful look before jumping into her arms.

"So, how's the team?" Nathan asked looking over at his other brother who was now lying on the other side of the bed while Brooke busied herself with a nearby magazine. It was normal for them to all climb into one bed and get lost in their own world.

"They suck. They think just because the tough captain is out that they could do whatever they wanted." Jake told his brother. Nathan laughed a little. Jake was too nice for his own good.

"You have to grow a backbone man. You need to whip them into shape. And you know what I mean by that you need to yell, be tougher. I don't know hit them do something man." Nathan advised his brother with a laugh.

"Yeah and it didn't help that Brooke was in the gym today with her squad and they were all sauntering around in their little shorts. Do you know how many of the guys I had to threaten when they kept looking at Brooke?" Jake asked as he shook his head. Nathan was about to say something but Brooke quickly cut him off.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me and take it all out on us! I told you the gym where we usually practice was getting worked on! And plus you should have taken the anger you felt towards the guys looking at me and focused that on practice." Brooke said as she looked up from her magazine and as her brother.

"While I hate to say it man Brooke is right. But those boys shouldn't even be looking at her anyway." Nathan stated simply. Before any of the other two could get a word in there was a knock on Brooke's door.

"Hey guys." Keith Jagleski said as he poked his head in the room.

"Daddy!" Brooke yelled quickly as she threw her magazine at Nathan and ran of the bed into her father's arms.

"Hey princess." Keith smiled as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Hey dad." Nathan greeted as not moving from the bed. Jake gave his father a wave and picked up the magazine Brooke had been reading.

"Guys can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Keith asked nervously as he glanced at his three children.

Without much fuss all three teenagers went downstairs into their kitchen. They all sat around the kitchen island with Brooke in the middle. Keith stood at the other side facing his kids and looking nervous. He knew what he was about to tell them wasn't going to make them happy. But it was what was best for all of them.

"So as you guys know this has been your home since you guys were born. And I know you really love it here and everything but I think it's time for a change." Keith let out in one big breath.

"Daddy, what do you mean you think it's time for a change?" Brooke asked as she bit on her bottom lip nervously.

"Well I've decided that we are going to be moving." Keith said with a sigh of relief feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"MOVING? Where are we moving? Please tell me to a bigger house or up the hill!" Brooke shrieked as he eyes widened. Jake and Nathan both looked at eachother with smirks on their faces and rolled their eyes at their sister.

"To a little town called Tree Hill." Keith answered making Brooke's frown deeper.

"Tree Hill?" Jake asked looking at his father confused.

"It's North Carolina." Keith told them as he nodded.

"North Carolina? NO! Why are you doing this to me daddy? My whole life is here! I'm am not moving half way across the country! There is no way I'm leaving my home!" Brooke yelled loudly as she stood up from her seat. With a glare at her father she stomped her way upstairs and the slamming of her door could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood probably.

"Oh yeah Drama Queen Brooke is now awakened." Nathan laughed as he looked at Jake. Jake let out a laugh and then gave a sympathetic glance to his father. They knew Brooke wasn't happy about this move but their father was going to have to endure most of her whining and complaining.


	2. Scott Clan

**

* * *

**

**New updae. This chapter is focused on the Scott's because I want everyone to get a feel of how their friendships are and everything that happens in their lives. Now the way this story is set up is going to have a lot of surprises and I'm sure you are going to be a little surprised by what I put in this chapter. But anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day out there. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. The flowers were blooming and it was hot but there was nice breeze that was sweeping the air making it a fairly nice day. It was quiet in the small town and occasionally a car would drive by. You could hear the bating of a ball on the pavement and kids laughing and giggling. If anybody would look around they would say this was a fairly nice quiet little town to visit. But it had its share of problems and messed up people as well.

He was seemingly normal. He looked about seventeen. And he was wearing a baby blue shirt, with some old jeans. His blonde hair was sticking up from all sides and his baby blue eyes were shining with amusement. He was carrying a huge cardboard box and humming a tune to himself. Letting out a small chuckle when he walked in the familiar cafe and saw the dark blonde haired girl arguing with one of the customers. Dropping a kiss on her head he made his way to the back of the café and put down the box on the floor. He continued to hum to himself until he heard someone stomping their way into the back.

"Ugh! Why are people so dumb? I mean you ask for a freakin burger with nothing but ketchup on it? And I give you a damn burger with nothing but ketchup on it and you still have the nerve to complain? Be serious! Nobody said anything about a bun! Just freakin ketchup!" Haley Scott yelled loudly to herself as she paced around the back room.

"Nice to see you to Haley." Lucas Scott greeted his cousin with a small smile and wave as he shook his head at her.

"Huh? Oh hey Luke." Haley said as she finally noticed her blonde cousin standing there. Haley was petite small girl who had dark blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders and huge light brown eyes. She was wearing a green shit and simple jeans.

"I see Mr. Jenkins started up another fight with you." Lucas chuckled to himself as he moved over to the short girl and pulled her into a one-side hug.

"Yeah, he's being his usual dumb self and complaining about everything on the menu. I swear he comes here just to get a rise out of me." Haley mumbled as she nodded to herself and got out of Lucas' grasp.

"HALEY JAMES SCOTT!" Peyton Scott yelled as she made her way into the back room of the café as well. Her green eyes glaring holes into Haley. Peyton Scott was a tall and skinny girl with crazy blonde curls. She was wearing a black shirt and small jean mini skirt.

"What Peyton?" Haley yelled back annoyed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What have I told you about arguing with Old man Jenkins? You know he's old!" Peyton yelled not noticing her brother in the far corner.

The Scott clan. They were the most powerful kids in Tree Hill. They had everyone wrapped around their little finger. Peyton and Lucas' mother owned a very popular café in town and their father owned a dealership and Haley's parents well they were probably the coolest parents in town. They were the parents that everyone went to talk to when they were having problems.

Lucas Scott was the oldest of him and his twin sister Peyton Scott. He was handsome in that shy schoolboy type of way. He was quiet and he loved to read. He was second in his class. He was the captain of the basketball team at the high school along with his best friend Tim Smith. He wasn't really into relationships or anything of the sort. He respected girls to a degree but sometimes when he's had too much to drink he'll have a one-night stand but that was only occasionally. He has a close relationship with his mother Karen Scott. And he hated his father Dan Scott because he has been cheating on his mother but won't fess up. His best friend's besides Tim were Haley his cousin and his sister Peyton. He trusts them with all his secrets. He also thinks its up to him to protect them. Besides his ex-girlfriend Rachel, Peyton and Haley were the most popular girls in school and the hottest. Everyone wanted a piece of them and Lucas made sure it didn't happen.

Peyton Scott was the youngest of the Scott twins. She was really pretty in that dark mysterious type of way. She was artsy and depressing. She loved to draw. She was co captain of the cheerleading team but the only reason she was even on the squad was for the credits. She was one for random hookups and that was only when she was really depressed. Other then that boys weren't really on her mind. She was really into music and was really into the emo stuff. She had a really close relationship with her mother Karen and her Aunt Lydia (Karen's sister in law.) But she doesn't really talk to her father because he was an asshole, as she liked to put it. He was nice to both her and her brother but he mistreated their mother. He cheated on her but he always claimed something about business. She was best friends with her brother Lucas and Haley. She also had a best friend Anna who had a thing for her brother.

Haley Scott she was the youngest of the Scott clan period. She was a braniac with a smart mouth. She pretty in that natural beauty type of way. She was on the cheerleading team only for Peyton but she was a best friend with Rachel Gatina Lucas' ex-girlfriend and the captain of the cheerleading team. She loved to tutor people after school and practice and she was top of the class. In her busy schedule of studying and work Haley didn't find time with boys so she wasn't really one to worry about. Like Lucas she loved to read and the two cousins bonded on literature. She was close to her Aunt Karen and both her parents Lydia and Jimmy Scott (Karen's brother). Besides Rachel her other best friends were Lucas and Peyton. They were always there for her and knew everything about her.

"Yeah and he's also full of crap!" Haley yelled loudly as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Peyton with a small smile.

"So what? Doesn't mean you get to yell at him like he's dirt on the floor. He's a paying customer." Peyton argued back as she narrowed her eyes at Haley before turning toward her brother who was laughing in the background.

"What the hell are you laughing at Lucas?" Haley asked also turning toward her cousin sending him an annoyed glare.

"Nothing it's just we go through this every week and we still have the same outcome. Haley tells Peyton she won't do it anymore but when Mr. Jenkins comes in she yells at him anyway." Lucas chuckled as he shook his head at the two crazy girls. It was a normal routine for them to yell at eachother at least three times a day but they would never stay mad for to long.

"Oh shut up! When did you even get here?" Peyton asked looking at Lucas confused as she top but her hands on her hips.

"About ten minutes ago. I came right in and walked back here." Lucas answered as he pointed toward the clock.

"Whatever we needed you two hours ago. Where were you?" Peyton asked sending Lucas a stern glare. "And I swear you better have a good excuse today." Peyton warned and Haley nodded in agreement.

"I had to help Rachel out with her homework. And then I went down to the River court with Tim and Skills to shoot some hoops." Lucas answered with a slight shrug not seeing the big deal about it.

"You mean doing her work for her." Peyton scoffed. Her and Rachel hated eachother and the only reason they actually put up with eachother was for Lucas, Haley and cheerleading.

"You were with Rachel?" Haley asked suddenly not mad at Lucas anymore as he mentioned her best friends name.

"Yeah she called this morning and asked for help with our English assignment. And I told her sure." Lucas nodded with a small smile. He and Rachel were friends not best friend but they were friends.

"Oh. Are you guys going to get back together anytime soon?" Haley asked nonchalantly. Lucas chuckled quietly to himself. He knew Haley wanted him to get back together with the feisty red head. She was his first girlfriend. And they had been together for two months. And Lucas knew Haley loved the idea of her two of her best friends dating.

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't think so Hales." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Good. But you know Anna is single and she's cute." Peyton said bring up Anna carefully. She really wanted her brother to date Anna. She thought they would make a cute couple.

"Then why don't you date her." Haley snapped rudely as she glared at Peyton. Lucas rolled his eyes at this knowing that if something didn't stop them they would get into another argument. Luckily, that thing popped its head in the door at that moment.

"Oh there you kids are! I was looking for you guys!" Karen Scott exclaimed as she made her way into the room and stopped an argument from happening.

"Hey ma." Lucas said as he leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Haley gave her aunt a wave and a small hug and Peyton just smiled at her mother.

"Kids I just got a call from your father." Karen said looking at her two children. "And Haley your Uncle Dan. And I got some news." Karen said as she looked over at Haley for a second before turning her attention to all three teenagers.

"And what happened?" Haley asked folding her arms across her chest and looking at her aunt interested.

"Please don't tell me he has another meeting to attend tonight so he's not going to be able to make it?" Peyton asked using hand quotes for meeting.

"No." Karen answered tossing her daughter a confused look. "Anyway he got a call from Keith Jagleski. The guy who owns Jagleski's Hotel's." Karen started as she gave her daughter a fierce glare to shut up.

"And what happened?" Lucas asked genuinely interested. Both Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes at him. They knew he was interested only because of the hotel opening here in Tree Hill and then he also had a huge crush on the rich mans heiress daughter.

"And you guys know how he is have a hotel opening right?" Karen asked as she started to fidget around with her hands. She was nervous already about asking them to risk their one-day off.

"Yeah." Haley said awkwardly as she nodded. She looked at her aunt weirdly. She was acting nervous and it was making her nervous.

"Well he's coming to town for the hotel opening and he wanted to know if we could have the best food in town for the opening. And he called Dan and Dan recommended me. Now Keith is paying Dan big money for me to cater and I was hoping that maybe you three could help me." Karen said trying not to be nervous. Usually she would demand they help her but they had been so good to her lately. And all three of them really made an effort to help around the café.

"Sure mom. You seem nervous to ask us. You know we were going to say yes." Lucas chuckled to himself as he brought his mother close to him and hugged her.

"Yeah Aunt Karen. I would be glad to help." Haley nodded with a small smile. Karen smiled back at her niece and looked at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

"Okay I guess. But I'm bringing Anna to help because I can't be around these tow for to long." Peyton gave in and nudged her elbow at Lucas and Haley who gave her a glare.

"Okay and I'll bring Rachel. I'm sure she'll be happy to help." Haley said sending a smirk in Peyton's direction. Peyton gave Haley a dirty look because Haley knew that would only lead to more arguing but decided to keep her mouth shut anyway. She didn't want to start stuff in front of her mom.

"And I'm not bringing Tim." Lucas announced as he felt the tension building. Everyone turned to him before they burst out laughing. Leave it to Lucas to break an awkward moment.

* * *

**Jess- Loves forever – Thank you so much! I didn't think I was all that good since I just really started to write fan fictions. I used to only write short stories so this is all so new to me. But thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter! Oh and I updated my other fic today also.**

**justawriter – Lols thanks I really enjoy your support for my story. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you think its as good as the other chapter.**

**CaityBates18 – Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.**

**naley2 - Thanks. Here's a new update!**

**cancnsun8- Thanks I want to make my story as interesting as possible. Here's the Scott family for you!**


	3. Tensions Rise

* * *

**Okay this chapter pretty much scks but this is jsut a filler until they all meet. I'm having a little writers block on how I am going to have Brooke and Lucas and Jake and Peyton meet so this is just to show emotions before. I will figure out my problem but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Soft music flowed through the speakers. Beautiful tables were set up all around the room. The lights were dimmed. Women in long elegant dresses and men in expensive suits crowded the room sipping champagne. Laughing and talking about their latest business ventures or their latest wives. It was all of Tree Hill's elite and then some. The teenagers lounged in a near by corner gossiping or whispering on how to steal some alcohol for their own personal party.

There was a thunderous applause as the man who brought them all here appeared on the stairs. He was dressed in a back suit with a white undershirt. His usual slightly curly black hair was trimmed and pulled back so he looked professional. He let out a bright smile and nodded; waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming tonight. As you know I'm Keith Jagleski and I am opening up one of well-known hotels in your town. I'm so glad that everyone could make it to the opening tonight. You all look wonderful and without you guys I wouldn't have the success I have today. As you know Jagleski Hotels offer many services. We are known for our wonderful restaurant and great service. With an inside and outdoor pool and Jacuzzi and late night bar and club we have made a name for ourselves. And as a father of three I know how teenagers like to party. So I also put in a teen nightclub for children ages 14-18. Now enough about my hotel. I would like to introduce my children who will be now living here in Tree Hill permanently. Nathan Jagleski, Jake Jagleski, and Brooke Jagleski." Keith Jagleski started off his speech. Everyone clapped and smiled as they welcomed the famous name.

At that moment the three teens appeared. And all attention was on them. Nathan was dressed in a Armani suit. His raven-haired was slick backed and he wore his usual charming smile. However, his dark blue eyes were already searching for tonight's conquest. He smiled and waved as he walked down the stairs to strand next to his father.

Jake was dressed in a similar Armani suit just like his brother. Like his father though Jake's curly hair was trimmed and slicked back with gel. He wore a shy grin and his brown eyes searched the place for a friendly face. Like his brother Jake waved and smiled as he made his way down the stairs to stand next to his family.

Brooke Jagleski the families treasure was last. She was dressed in a long elegant red gown. Her long brown hair was tied up in a knot and a few wisps of hair feel around her face. She wore her usual Jagleski smile, which showed her dimples and all. Her hazel green eyes searched the place for a party. She looked like a princess as she walked down the stairs and threw smiles at unknown but important people. She stood in between Nathan and her father.

"Now I want you all to have fun and mingle. We will be having food brought out." Keith said with a smile as he squeezed his daughter hand. Assuring her that everything was going to be all right. All of the sudden a man with dark black straight hair appeared in front of them.

"Hello, I'm the mayor Dan Scott. I must say on behalf of this town and myself it is an honor to have such wonderful well-known people move into our town. And I assure you that your hotel will probably bring in the most business in town." Dan Scott greeted as he shook Keith's hand.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you Dan. Your town looks like a lovely place to settle down and I'm sure my children will enjoy it. Speaking of, I would like you to meet Nathan, Jake, and Brooke." Keith said as he turned to his children who were still by his side.

"Very nice to meet you young men." Dan said as he shook Jake and Nathan's hands. "And such a lovely lady like yourself." He said as he took Brooke's hand and laid a kiss on it. "You know I have two children of my own. A boy and a girl. They running around her somewhere helping their mother out but I would love for you to meet them sometime." Dan said mainly to Keith but he was also talking to the children.

"Speaking I want to meet your wife that is making all this good food.." Keith started lightly waving his kids away to do whatever they please. The three kids didn't take a second glance at their father as they turned away and started to walk off.

"I thought we would never get away." Jake said as they all walked away from their father and let out deep breaths.

"I know what you mean dude. My mouth hurts from all of those smiles." Nathan agreed as he nodded his head and put his hand to his jaw. Brooke rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Oh whatever you were feeding those people with your fake smiles and friendly waves." Brooke scoffed as she looked up at both of her brothers. Nathan and Jake looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't even start Brooke. You had on that Jagleski smile that had people falling all over you all the time. You know the one where you can fool people into thinking you're a saint." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"I am daddy's little angel." Brooke smirked and she winked at both of them before she turned and made her way away from both of them before they could protest. She could hear them arguing silently as she walked away.

PURPLEMONKEY

"Mother did I have to wear this ridiculous outfit?" Lucas asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. All five women turned to look at him.

"Yes, you have to wear it. Guys this is an important business venture I could be making. So just for me please suck it up and go along with it tonight. This could make or break my career." Karen said as she handed the five teens platters with different foods on them. "All you have to do is walk around and ask them if they want to try the food. Nothing hard." Karen said as she fixed Lucas' bow tie. And with a pleading smile toward her son she went out to find her husband.

"What's up his ass?" Rachel Gatina asked her best friend as she pointed toward her ex-boyfriend who was pacing around and whispering things to himself now.

"Oh he's nervous about meeting Brooke Jagleski. And he's being a total bitch to Aunt Karen because he doesn't want the first time he meets her to be him giving out food. And now he's just reciting things to say to her if he does bump into her." Haley answered her best friend with a shrug. She had heard Lucas complain to Karen all night and immediately knew the reason.

"Oh gosh. Like her rich ass is going to want him." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes at him and fixed her skirt. "You know she's only really looking for a good time. Girls like Brooke Jagleski don't want serious relationships. And plus from what I heard her two hottie brothers won't allow it." Rachel continued as she looked back at Haley and rolled her eyes.

"Tried to tell him that but he didn't want to listen to me. He keeps raving about how she's going to like him and blah blah blahhy." Haley said as she rolled her eyes and waved away her cousin. Rachel let out a loud laugh, which caused all three teens to look over at her.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asked as she walked over to the two friends with her best friend Anna in tow.

"Your face." Rachel answered simply as she looked at her nails bored.

"Hmm…really? I thought it was your fake nose." Peyton said as she gave Rachel a fake sweet smile.

"Keep talking blonde. I will pull all of those messy little curls out of your head one by one." Rachel threatened as she got into Peyton's face. She hated the bitch and used every opportunity to let her know it.

"Guys! Stop it! We have to make sure this night goes on without a hitch." Haley said as she got in between the two and glared at them.

"Okay, now tell your blonde of a brother to stop stalking Brooke." Rachel said simply to Peyton as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at Peyton expectantly. Lucas' head snapped up and he glared at Rachel.

"No one is stalking her! I haven't even met her yet!" Lucas yelled as he stalked up to Rachel. He glared down at the red head.

"Doesn't stop you from having wet dreams about the gorgeous elite beauty." Rachel smirked as she looked at Lucas.

"Ewww…Why do you like her anyway Lucas? She's not even all that pretty!" Peyton said as she got in front of Lucas and glared up at him now. Lucas sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I agree. She had a real acne problem." Anna Taggaro said as she nodded her head in agreement to Peyton.

"Yeah because your face is all prefect." Rachel mumbled under her breath. Haley nudged her to shut up. Rachel was only going to start more problems if she said anything else.

"Shut the hell up slut!" Peyton yelled at Rachel.

"STOP IT!" A voice yelled from the doorway. All the teens turned to face a very angry looking Dan Scott. "Listen, I this is your mother and I's big night. And we can hear all of you arguing from the hall. Now I expect you all to shut up, plaster on smiles, and serve the damn food. Keith Jagleski is good for us. And I you ruin this you will have hell to pay." Dan threatened the teenagers. Peyton rolled her eyes at her father.

"Big for you." Peyton said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Shut the hell up! And get in there!" Dan yelled as he glared at his daughter and pointed to the hall. All the teens grabbed their platters and pasted on fake smiles. This was sure going to be a long night.

* * *

**HJS- NS- 23- Thank you! Here's the beginning to this chapter!**

**justawriter- Lols this is just how is starts so give me time. But I promise it is going to interesting. Thank you!**

**Jess- Loves forever- Lols some of those feeling will change in a couple chapters! Lols Thank you adn here is another chapter! Hope you like!**

**Dada77- Thanks! Updated!**

**Brooke6404- Thank you! Here's more!**

**cancunsun8- Drama coming pretty soon!**

**danielle503- Thank you! Hope you like this update!**

**Jess2303- Yeah, Lucas already like Brooke and it's already part of my plot. So I hope you like this chpter! And I love Peyton and Haely arguing! Lols**

**PaNiCaTtHeDiScO23****- Thank you! And yes it will be a Naley! Don't worry! I love Naley so they always end up together!**

**Also I have this idea for a new story but I want you guys to tell me what you think. So here's the summary.**

**Lucas Scott is known for his charming personality and way with words. But what girls don't know when they meet him is the secret he holds. He gets them to fall in love with him; he then has his way with them for a couple of months and then murders them. It's an obsession he can't get rid of and he's been moving from girl to girl for the last five years. Brooke Davis is your typical New York City party girl. She just got out of a bad relationship and is looking for some fun. She's not a real trusting person and it takes a lot for her to open up to a person. What happens when Lucas and Brooke meet? At first its all just games with Lucas but what happens when he falls in love with the beautiful brunette? Will he got and get rid of her like all the other girls or will he keep her alive? Find out in the new story SCREAM! **

**So tell me what you guys think in reviews and if anybody takes the idea away from me I will call you out on it! Thanks! Purple Monkey Love!**

**

* * *

**


	4. Jeyton Meets

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is rushed because I'm in class trying to finish it lols. And I decided it was just going to be Jeyton this chapter with a little Brooke. But Brucas and Naley will come in the next chapter I promise. And also thanks for all the reveiws. Sorry I can't reply but in the next chapter! Enjoy! Purple Monkey Love!**

* * *

Her familiar fake smile graced her lips. One that didn't meet her light green eyes. She held the huge black tray containing food expertly as she made her way in and out of crowds. Pausing for a moment to roll her eyes at the sight of her father sucking up to the owner of this lavish place. Trying to make some type of business deal. She spotted the curly haired Jagleski boy in one corner talking to some blonde girl she knew as Tracy Wilkinson. A girl hat was also after Lucas. She once again looked over at her father and just like she expected he was staring straight at her. His blue eyes silently telling her to go talk to him. With a sigh she held her head up high as she walked over to them. Plastering her smile back on.

"Green sandwich?" Peyton asked as she held out the tray for them to see the tiny finger sandwiches. They both turned from their conversation and looked at her. Peyton noted that this Jagleski boy was really hot. Now what she expected. She knew he was in the tabloids often because if his famous father and wild sister but she didn't really pay any attention to that sort of stuff.

"Green sandwich?" Tracy said; her face contorted din disgust. Racy was not exactly bright girl.

"Yes, now would you like one?" Peyton asked her voice full of annoyance. She cast her eyes on the curly haired boy questioningly. His deep brown eyes staring at her. He was starting to make her nervous.

"No, thank you." Tracy said snapping them out of their staring match. She waved Peyton away so she could finish her conversation with Jake.

"Umm..Okay then." Peyton said as she quickly glanced at Tracy. She looked back at Jake and sent him a shy smile before she turned to walk away. She spotted Anna a little ways away serving some food to her parents and a couple of friends. "Anna!" Peyton said as soon as she was standing next to her Latina friend.

"Oh hi Peyton!" Anna as she looked up at her best friend. She sent her a thankful smile and linked arms with her free arm. Peyton dragged Anna away from her family with a smile. "Thank you so much Peyton!" Anna said once they were out of earshot. Peyton gave her a distant smile and nodded.

"What were they hassling you about now?" Peyton asked knowingly. Anna's parents were always on her case about something or the other. Peyton was often there to save her from these situations.

"Well they didn't approve of the fact that someone of our status is walking around serving food. And my mother feels that if Felix could drag his lazy ass to this party then I should have come as a guest." Anna explained as she rolled her eyes and put her free hand on her hip.

"Yeah, well imagine how Dan Scott reacted when he found out he couldn't show off his _precious_ children." Peyton said dryly as she used air quotes for precious. It was true Dan was nice to his children but both of them weren't stupid. They knew he didn't really care for them. He only used them. He only talked to his kids when he wanted Lucas to improve on his basketball or if they were hosting a huge party and had to look perfect for the guests. Other than those things they could all go days without speaking to eachother.

"Oh yeah, tell me how did you dad react to that?" Anna asked as she gave Peyton a look of interest. Dan was way worse than her parents.

"Well once mom told him that they wouldn't have to pay for servers if they used us he was sold. He sees it as the less he spends the more money he has for his girl of the week." Peyton answered as she rolled her eyes and glanced back at her father who was now talking to Keith and she had noticed her mother had joined them.

"Ah Dan Scott and his money. I don't see why he cares. He practically owns this town. And another thing why is he making such a big deal out this whole hotel opening? Yeah, its hot but come on this isn't that big of a deal." Anna said as she rolled her eyes. She truly didn't see what was so special about a hotel opening.

"That's because you're not a Scott. Or Dan actually. He's making a big deal out of this because he knows once the triplets move to Tree Hill it's going to change everything. He thinks if he mergers into business with Keith Jagleski he has a chance that their family won't take over the town." Peyton told Anna with a shrug. Even though her father hadn't admitted it Peyton knew that was the only reason her father was being so nice.

"He really feels that threatened by them?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"The Jagleski's a re big people Anna. They have a lot of power no matter where they go." Peyton told Anna as she patted her on the shoulder and let a small smile escape her lips.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice said from behind them. Anna's eyes widened when she looked over Peyton's shoulder. Peyton let out a laugh and turned around to find the curly haired Jagleski boy standing there by himself with a smile on his face.

"Uhh,y..Yeah-yeah?" Peyton managed to get out when she noticed eh was talking to her and Anna. She had only been talking to the boy for less than two seconds and already she was feeling nervous around him. She silently cursed herself when she stuttered now she couldn't talk.

"Well I wanted to try those sandwiches but you kind of waked away before I had the chance to grab one." He chuckled as he pointed to the tray full of sandwiches in Peyton's hand. Peyton let out a small blush as she looked down at her feet.

"It's ok." He let out another laugh before reaching up and grabbing one off the tray. He took a bite of it and smiled when Peyton finally looked up at him. "Hi, I'm Jake Jagleski." He said with a smile as he held out his hand to Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer." Peyton said quietly as she shook his hand. They instantly felt sparks go off between them and pulled away not knowing what to do about that feeling.

"Who's your friend?" Jake asked as he nodded his head in Anna's direction that was still staring at him in awe.

"Oh this is my best friend Anna Taggaro." Peyton said as she grabbed her best friends wrist and forced her towards them. Anna jerked forward but made sure the food didn't spill. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jake.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Jake said as he shook Anna's hand and sent her a smile. "Well how are you guys? You look about my age so Im guessing not that much." Jake continued once he noticed that none of the girls were going to say anything else.

"Were seventeen." Anna answered finally finding her voice. Jake nodded.

"Good. So am I." Jake said as he sent Peyton a smile. He thought Anna was cute but Peyton was gorgeous to him.

"So I heard you moved here for good. Is that true or are you here until this opening is done with?' Peyton asked as she set down the sandwiches on a nearby table and looked up at Jake.

"Nah. It's true. My brother, sister and I moved here for good. Dad thought it would be good for a change." Jake answered as he shook his head at Peyton.

"Oh well that's nice. I mean Tree Hill isn't exactly L.A. but we have our share our drama." Peyton said with a nod as she smiled at him.

"Yeah Tree Hill is definitely different from where I used to live but it looks like a good change. I can keep an eye on my sister better." Jake said with a smile as he looked at Peyton up and down and nodded approvingly.

"Jake!" A female voice yelled from behind him. Peyton's face fell and Anna let out a annoyed breath. She had seen Jake talking to Tracy earlier and thought it was her trying to get him away from Peyton. However, both girls were shocked when they saw a somewhat female resemblance step up next to Jake. She looked up at him and then back toward the dance floor.

"Speaking of the devil." Jake laughed before he turned to face his sister. "Yeah, Brookie?" He asked as he looked down at her concerned. She looked like she was running from something.

"I need your help." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. Jake nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and I'll make sure to catch you later Peyton!" Jake said as he turned back around real quick and threw a wink at Peyton before following his sister off to the dance floor. Peyton almost fainted. She had just met the hottest boy ever!


	5. Brucas Meets

Sorry! I finally updated this story though yay!

Well originally it was going to be Naley and Brucas meeting in this chapter but I decided I was only going to do a Brucas one. Naley are going to meet at school in the next chapter and let me warn you it's not going to be so nice. So watch out for that!

* * *

"Where are you dragging me off to Brooke?" Jake asked as he followed after his sister who was dragging him across the dance floor.

"Well since I couldn't find Nathan who would gladly come with me I was forced to find you. And it's him." Brooke said as she pointed ahead of her. All Jake saw was some Latino guy sitting at a table alone. He was confused what was so interesting about him? And why did Brooke have to drag him away from talking to Peyton?

"Brooke why are you making me look at some guy? And I swear if this is one of your stupid little jokes or something your going to pay." Jake said as he gave his little sister a confused look.

"Exactly why I wanted Nathan. Watch this." Brooke said as the guy got up from his seat when he spotted Brooke. Brooke pushed him away a little so it didn't look like her and Jake were together. Ew!

"Hey. You found your brother?" The guy asked as soon as he reached Brooke.

"Umm..Yeah. He doesn't have my phone after all. Oops." Brooke said with a slight shrug as Jake sat down at a table a little close to them so he could hear what was going on.

"Oh well its okay. I'm sure I can give it to you in the morning." The guy said with a shrug as he put his arm around Brooke's shoulders. Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would he give his number to Brooke in the morning?

"That'd be nice." Brooke said as she plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

"So do you wanna get out of here? This place is looking a little boring and I have more fun activities we can do at my house." The guy said as she raised his eyebrow at Brooke suggestively.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I came with my brothers and if I went missing then they'll freak out on me and I'll never hear the end of it." Brooke said as she shook her head at him.

"Well then go tell them your leaving with your friend. I'm sure they won't mind." He said as he grabbed Brooke by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Brooke tried to gently push him away but he only pulled onto her harder.

"You obviously never met my brothers. If they don't know you then they don't want me to leave with you." Brooke said as she pushed at his chest again.

"Well then what they don't know won't hurt them." He said as he leaned forward and kissed Brooke on the neck. Brooke tried again forcefully to push him back but he wouldn't let her go. Jake who was watching the whole scene quickly got up pissed off now.

"Get off of her!" He yelled as he grabbed Brooke away from the boy. The boy looked up angry and sneered when he saw Jake standing there.

"And who are you Mr. Society? I was just about to leave with her so go find your own whore." The boy said reaching for Brooke again. At this Jake let go of Brooke and clenched his fists.

"Listen here I will not allow you to talk about my sister like that. She is not one of those dumb girls that will hook up with you." Jake said as he got into the boy's face. The boy let out an evil laugh and looked over at Brooke.

"Really? That's not what she was saying a couple of minutes ago when you weren't here." The boy sneered at Brooke before looking back at Jake whose eyes were growing darker by the minute.

"Felix!" A deep voice called from behind them. Felix rolled his eyes at the sound while Jake tried to look curiously over his shoulder but Felix was blocking him. All of the sudden a blonde boy with blue eyes came up beside them. Brooke studied him up and down while Jake looked at him still curiously. "Just leave them alone man." The boy said.

"Stay out of this Scott. This has nothing to do with you." Felix warned in a low tone never turning his glare away from Jake.

"Yes it is man when your messing with the guest of honor." The boy said as he patted Felix on the shoulder. "Plus I just saw Tracy Wilkinson over by the bar. She looked pretty peeved and like she needed some company." The boy said trying to coax Felix away. At this Felix turned around and looked at the boy questioningly. He smiled a small smile and nodded toward the bar.

"This isn't over." Felix said as he turned to Jake once more and then disappeared toward the bar. Jake stared at the back of Felix's head in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Sorry about him. He's the biggest asshole here in Tree Hill. Well second biggest my father's in the lead for first." The boy said with a chuckle as he stepped closer to the two siblings. Brooke let out a small smile and Jake finally looked at him. "I'm Lucas Scott. The mayor and cooks son." He introduced holding out his hand for Jake to shake.

"Jake Jagleski. And this is my sister Brooke. Were the man who owns this hotel's kids. And we just moved here." Jake said with a small smile towards the boy as he shook his hand. The boy let out another small chuckle and turned to look at Brooke.

"It's nice to meet you." Brooke said with a dimpled smile as she shook the Lucas' hand.

"Thanks for that man." Jake said as soon as Lucas released Brooke's hand. Jake rolled his eyes when he noticed that Brooke and Lucas had gotten into a heavy staring match.

"Yeah, well I know how much of an ass Felix can be sometimes. He's my sisters best friends brother and well lets just say that he finds anything and everything wrong with his sister hanging out with us." Lucas said with a small smile as he turned to look at Jake for a brief second before returning his attention to Brooke. Jake once again rolled his eyes and looked down at Brooke who was paying no mind to the conversation.

"Where's Nathan?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. Girl hunting or something." She said as she waved Jake away with her hand but never tore her eyes away from Lucas.

"Well I'm going to go search for him. Stay here with Lucas." Jake said with a sigh. When he noticed that the two of them just nodded he walked away quickly in search of his brother.

"Sorry about him. He can be a little to over protective of me sometimes." Brooke said with a small smile once Jake was out of earshot. Lucas returned her smile and nodded.

"Don't worry. I have a younger sister and a cousin and well I'm protective of the two of them to." Lucas said with a shrug. He knew how it felt to want no one messing with his family. Day to day he made sure that no one laid a hand on Peyton or Haley.

"Yeah, well Jake is good compared to my brother Nathan. Nate would have demanded for me to go upstairs and not come down the rest of the night. I swear sometimes I feel like one of those princesses trapped in the towers." Brooke said with a small laugh. Lucas found her laugh beautiful and infectious as he laughed back.

"That's what brother are for." Lucas shrugged. Brooke nodded. "Shrimp cocktail?" Lucas asked as he held out the tray in his hands for Brooke to see what was on it.

"Mhmmmmm Thanks." She smiled as she took a piece of shrimp off the tray and put it in her mouth. "So you and that Felix kid are friends or what?" Brooke asked once she swallowed her food.

"No were not friends. More acquaintances than anything. You see we don't necessarily like eachother but then we don't have a reason to hate eachother either. So were stuck just dealing with one another. Felix is just worried because his little sister has a crush on me but he knows that I haven't made a move or her nor will I ever so he hasn't brought it to a level of hatred." Lucas said with a shrug as he placed the tray on a nearby table and stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"Well that's good I guess. I still don't like him though. He's creepy." Brooke said causing Lucas to let out another laugh. Brooke found herself smiling back at him as the sound of his childish laughter filled his ears.

"So is it true you moved here or are those just Hollywood rumors getting out of hand?" Lucas asked changing the subject from Felix to something he knew that Brooke would want to talk about. Or at least he hoped.

"No, its true. And it really sucks. This town is so small and I need hot boys." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Hey! You have me and Felix." Lucas joked.

"Ahahaha I don't want Felix believe me. But yeah have you ever heard of this school Tree Hill High? It's where my brothers and I are supposed to be enrolled in." Brooke asked with another eye roll. Lucas noted that she liked to do that a lot.

"Yeah, that's where I go." Lucas said with a small smile as he pointed a finger at himself. Brooke let out a squeal of joy despite herself.

"Yay! Now I actually know someone besides my brothers there. That just made me feel a whole lot better." Brooke said with a huge smile as she waved her hands in the air wildly. Lucas watched in happiness to see that Brooke had liked him. Even if it was just as a friend. It was still a start. "So tell me Lucas what is there to do in this town?" Brooke said as she put a hand to her chin and looked at him curiously.

"Well basketball is a huge thing in this town." Lucas started. Brooke made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out when she heard the sport. She was so tired of basketball already. "There's also cheerleading which is a really big thing with the girls. Everyone wants to be a cheerleader or basketball player. And that's pretty much it." Lucas answered with a shrug. Brooke's smile got bigger when she heard this.

"Well that's perfect. I mean my two loser brothers are obsessed with basketball and I'm a cheerleader at heart. So we already found our places in Tree Hill!" Brooke said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, the captain is my ex-girlfriend. Her and I still pretty good friends. I'm sure I can get you a spot on the team." Lucas nodded as he wiped his now sweaty hands on his dressy black pants. Brooke again squealed and clapped her hands together in the way Lucas already thought was so cute.

"You're the best! It was like your heaven sent just for me or something!" Brooke said as she enveloped Lucas in a tight hug. Sending chills down both teenagers' spines. Lucas smiled and took in her scent while he still could. She smelled like coconut and vanilla. "I think you and I are going to be good friends Lucas Scott." Brooke said as she pulled back from the hug and looked up into his baby blue eyes.

"BROOKE!" A deep voice called from behind. Brooke backed away from Lucas as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Lucas looked at her confused until a raven-haired boy rushed past him and took Brooke in his arms. "Are you okay? Where is the punk that grabbed you?" Nathan immediately started to fire questions at Brooke. Brooke sighed and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. "Is he the little ass that touched you?" Nathan asked as he pointed at Lucas and glared at him also.

"Nate chill. Lucas is cool. He's actually the one who got Felix to go away." Jake stopped his brother before he could do anything harmful to Lucas. Lucas gave a thankful smile to Jake.

"Oh, well thank you. If that idiot would have hurt my sister I would have broken his jaw." Nathan said still kind of pissed about what Jake had told him that Felix did to Brooke.

"See what I mean." Brooke said to Lucas as she pointed toward her oldest brother. "Anyways Nate this is Lucas Scott. Lucas this is my oldest and by far most protective brother Nathan Jagleski." Brooke introduced as she glared up at Nathan for ruining her conversation with Lucas. Nathan shrugged his shoulders playfully before leaning down and kissing his sisters head.

"Nice to meet you man." Nathan said to Lucas as he took his hand and shook it.

"Same here." Lucas replied.

"Well thanks again fro helping save my little sister." Nathan said as he threw an arm over Brooke's shoulder and pulled her close. "She's the only thing that I really care about and I would hurt someone if they hurt her." Nathan said sensing that Brooke liked Lucas already a little bit. And if that was going to happen then Nathan was going to lay down the rules right now before Brooke got in to deep with the blonde haired blue-eyed boy. Nathan let a smirk overcome his face as he saw Lucas gulp and nod a bit.

"NATHAN! Leave him alone!" Brooke said as she hit Nathan's shoulder with a small fist. She knew that Nathan was trying to scare Lucas away and she actually liked Lucas. He was a good friend and she didn't want him to be scared to talk to her.

"I'm playing Brookie. Calm down." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. "Well I think that were just going to head out but again thanks Lucas." Nathan said as he let go of Brooke and patted Lucas on the shoulder before making his way to the door. Jake did the same thing and followed his brother leaving only Brooke and Lucas again.

"Well I better get going before Nathan goes psycho hulk on me." Brooke said with a small laugh. "Bye Lucas. It was nice meeting you." Brooke said as she leaned up and hugged him.

"You to Brooke." Lucas said after they let go of eachother and Brooke walked away. "You to."

* * *

_Coming up next:_

"_Well bag girl you were standing in my way."_

"_I hate NATHAN JAGLESKI!"_

"_Rachel I am co-captain and I don't want her on the team!"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_


End file.
